Free Character Transfer Questions
It is understandable that many of you have questions regarding the character transfers and everything involved with it.__TOC__ To answer some of your questions, we have put together this FAQ: 'Character Transfer Questions' Q: How do I transfer my character? :A: Log into the character you plan to transfer. Type in, /freexfer Ywain#. ( The # being the number of the Ywain you wish to transfer to. Ywain1, Ywain2, Ywain3, etc... ) Q: I cant find my old server on the list, how do I log into my character? :A: When you reach the server selection screen, in the lower left hand corner will be a checkbox labeled, "Show Archived Servers". Mark that box, and the list will show the older servers. Q: Do I need to do anything before I run /freexfer? :A: If you're not a guild leader, you can just run "/freexfer", choose a listed server in the new cluster, log out and wait to be notified by email when the transfer is complete. Of course, you may want to communicate with your friends and guild-mates to make sure you meet up when you transfer over. If you had a house, you'll find all its contents in the repossession merchants in the housing market area on the destination server. :If you're a guild leader, there is a bit more for you to do, and you should read the detailed instructions posted to the Camelot Herald. Q: If I have a house in repossession on my current server, will the items be transferred to repo merchants on the destination server? :A: Yes. All vault contents, including repo vaults and your consignment merchant vault, will be transferred over. Q: Do I have to wait for each /freexfer to complete, or can I load up transfers one after the other? :A: The transfer system will queue your requests, so you don't have to wait for one /freexfer to complete before queuing the next. The process should not leave you waiting for long, though. Q: The instructions say "At 12:01 a.m. EDT on Wednesday, everyone else will be able to rename their characters." Does this mean everyone can change their name, even if there wasn't a name conflict? :A: No. Currently, all discussion of renaming is only in the context of players who have name conflicts. Q: If there's a name conflict, can I keep the name with the number in it? :A: No, when you are prompted to rename your character, it must be given a valid name without a number in it. The numbers are only there for the transitional period between when you transfer and when we start allowing renaming. Q: What price do lots start out at? :A: Lots will start out costing 100 platinum. As most of you know, lot prices fall over time. We didn't want to make getting your choice of housing lot a competition of who can log in the fastest after servers come up. By allowing the lots to start out expensive and become increasingly affordable, it gives more people a chance to get the lot they want if they are willing to pay more than other players for it. Q: How fast will the housing lot prices drop? :A: The prices will drop over the period of three days. By the end of the 3rd day, the price will be back to 300 gold. Q: I have a lot of decor on my walls. Does this end up on the repo merchants or just disappear?" :A: Your decorations and trophies get automatically repossessed when you do a "/freexfer". The indoor decorations go to one repossession merchant and the outdoor ones go to another. Q: Several of my house vaults or guild house vaults are showing the same items! :A: This is only a display issue. Pick up all of the vaults then place them back on the floor. Q: My Consignment Merchant is aggressive to me, how do I fix it? :A: Use the "Get" key while selecting your Consignment Merchant to pick it up. Vendor that merchant, purchase a new CM, and place the new consignment merchant. :Note: The Get key is set to "g" with default key settings, you may need to check your key bindings to ensure it has not been changed. Q: My House emblems not correct, how do I return them to my guild emblem? :A: Run the "/house fixemblems" command While standing in front of the house on the house owner character. Q: My characters on the classic servers cannot transfer, why not? :A: Speak to the Royal Accountant to get your Master Level tokens. You cannot transfer a character off a classic server until you claim them. Q: I just transferred and there are no empty house lots available, how do I get a house? :A: Unfortunately due to high population Ywain1 currently has very few lots, if any, available. If you plan to own a house on the Ywain cluster we strongly suggest either transferring your planned house owner to Ywain2-Ywain10 or creating a new character on these servers to purchase the house. Q: I transferred my character and he owned a house. How do I recover the items from the house vaults and consignment merchant? :A: The items in house vaults or consignment merchants are actually stored on the house owner at all times. Log in the character who owned the house, then visit the channeler to ensure you are on your home server. Go to the market in Caerwent, Erikstaad, or Meath. Check the Vault Banker, Consignment Banker, and Repossession Banker NPCs for your items. Keep in mind that several of these NPCs may not have items for you as each NPC displays items for a different vault. :Alternatively you may simply place a new house. The items will then be waiting for you in your newly placed vaults and consignment merchant. Q: I just transferred and am no longer in a guild. Where is my guild from my old server? :A: If you transferred your guild you must re-form it using the "/gc form" command. Please be aware that guilds do NOT automatically transfer, so a guild leader must have transferred the guild before leaving the old server. Please review the complete instructions for a guild transfer at Character Transfer Information in order to transfer a guild. Only one guild leader may transfer a guild and only the guild leader who transferred it may re-form the guild after the transfer. 'Guild Transfer Questions' Q: The instructions say the "/gc packhouse" command must be run by a character who is a rank 0 and does not have a house. Does this mean the character cannot have a house or that the account cannot have a house? :A: It means that the "/gc packhouse" command must be run by a rank 0 character who does not have a house. You can have other personal houses on the account, and even on the same server, just not that character's personal house. Q: Do I have to empty out my guild house vaults for transfer? :A: No. When you run "/gc packhouse," all your guild vaults get moved over as personal house vaults. If you have any personal house vaults with items in them, the guild vaults will replace the empty vaults after them. Similarly, if there's anything in the guild's consignment merchant vault, that will be moved over to become your personal consignment merchant vault. If you do not have enough vault space (things on the guild consignment merchant and your personal consignment merchant, not enough empty personal house vaults), then the command will not go through and you will be notified of the reason. Q: Can I use "/gc packhouse" if I already have things on my repossession merchants? :A: Yes, but if you have items on your repossession merchant bankers (consignment money, decoration, and garden bankers) from a house being repossessed due to account inactivity, when you /freexfer, you may lose some or all of the things in your old repo vaults. The /freexfer system uses the repossession merchants to move your house, and you are not expected to have a house while you still have items in your repossession merchants, so clean out those repossession vaults before moving a new house! Q: Can we rename our guild when reforming it on Ywain and still have our realm points, bounty points, merit points, and guild level, or is "/gc form " limited to guilds whose name has already been created? :A: If your guild's name is available, you cannot select a new name for your guild. This is done to prevent people from squatting guild names while guilds are still transferring over. Q: Does your guild emblem and colors transfer over with the rest of your guild data? :A: Unfortunately, no. The guild leader in charge of reforming the guild must recreate the guild's heraldry. 'Other Questions' Q: How many characters am I allowed to transfer? :A: With the clustering of our lobby (from your perspective, the character select), we have provided support for 10-servers worth of 10 characters per Realm. That translates to 100 characters per Realm on a per account basis. Q: Since you are allowing a single account to have characters across all three Realms, will there be a Realm timer for switching back and forth between the Realms? :A: Yes, but not so much to be a hinderance. The Realm timer will be 5 minutes. Q: I have a -Ywain# stuck to the end of my name on the new server. I thought you were getting rid of those? :A: We are, but not immediately. We are keeping those for now to help people identify and remember which part of Ywain to which they transferred. This will also, for the near term, help people identify which housing region is associated with their character. Q: Speaking of housing regions, I thought you were only going to have a single region for housing for each Realm. Is that still the case? :A: No. In order to create as much space as possible for people with many characters, we clustered our lobby. We decided to go ahead and leave the extra housing regions that were associated with these clustered lobbies. So now, there will be 10 housing regions per Realm. Category:Gameplay Category:Character Transfer